Not Your Typical Monday
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Who would think getting Walt back to his cabin and bronco after he returned Vic's department truck to her would lead to this? Will be multi-chapter, 7 I think. As usual, one a day until complete.
1. Not Your Typical Monday

Ferg brought Vic's unit back to Walt's cabin late Sunday night. Ferg had been off on a three day, two night campout with some local teens as part of a new Sheriff's office and county outreach program.

Early the Friday before, Ferg had left with five teens in the borrowed department unit. Vic had refused to get up at the 'ass crack of dawn' to switch cars with him, so she talked Ferg into switching vehicles with her after work Thursday and they agreed she would leave his car at Walt's on Sunday because Ferg would be getting in late the teens would be getting picked up at the Red Pony. It seemed silly for Ferg to go the Red Pony, then all the way out to Vic's, just to turn back and go home; which wasn't far from the Red Pony. That was reason enough, but when Vic learned Ferg was off Monday, she didn't think he should have to spend it running all over trying to switch the cars. Besides, she wanted to be as accommodating as possible to him because she did not want to have to take the teen group out anywhere. Playing nice with Ferg was the best way she could think of to get him to deal with the teens she would just as soon avoid. Vic dropped the Trans Am back at Walt's cabin early Sunday morning; Walt took Vic to work with him and then dropped her at home at the end of her shift.

Walt helped Ferg transfer several bags of equipment and supplies into the trunk, backseat and passenger seat of his car. Ferg asked if Walt thought Vic would mind him leaving the last two bags until he could pick them up at the station. They were packed and ready for next time and he didn't want to get them mixed up with the ones he needed to repack, repair or wash. Walt told him not to worry about Vic that he would handle it and Ferg could pick up his equipment his next day at work. The younger man thanked him again and left for home, looking very tired but truly satisfied with the success of the weekend.

Walt went inside and called Vic to tell her that her truck was at his cabin and he would pick her up early the next day. He apologized for it having to be so early but he needed her to bring him back to pick up the bronco, he had several appointments that day and did not want to leave her without a vehicle on a Monday; they tended to be very busy days around the office. He did not want to hassle with it so late in the evening and Vic seemed to have the same opinion of letting it wait until the next morning.

Vic was more than happy to put off the car swapping until the next morning. It was really cold out and she had already showered and dressed in her warmest, fuzziest, coziest pajamas and had no interest in going back out in the freezing cold. Besides she knew without a truck she would likely have the whole night off. She planned to finish a book she had been trying to read for more than a week. Curling up with a glass of wine, reading her book, and going to sleep early sounded like a plan; especially if Walt was coming over at the 'ass crack of dawn'. Hell the sun wasn't even up until after seven these days, she was going to enjoy every minute of the evening; to make up for the early morning, in the dark, crisscrossing town, before work escapade slated for first thing the next day.

On his way to pick Vic up in the morning, Walt heard a radio dispatch call from the highway patrol requesting assistance just off of the highway at the far end of town. When he arrived at her house, Vic was already dressed head to toe, ready for work. She had had the scanner on and was waiting just inside the door; it was too damn cold to wait outside. As soon as she saw him pull up she stepped out the front door locked it quickly and rushed over to her truck.

She jumped in the passenger seat, "I heard let's go," and yanked her seatbelt around and latched it into the buckle.

Walt turned the truck around and headed out to the highway.

Vic grabbed the mic then hung up again. Walt glanced at her and she shrugged, "I forgot, it's too early, there's no one in the office yet."

Walt smiled when he caught her trying to stifle a yawn.

"What?! So, I need more coffee. Okay?"

"Okay." He answered as though she had made a request and handed her his thermos. Vic took the container and just held it. He glanced at her, "Thought you needed more coffee?"

She rolled her eyes at him just before he looked back out the windshield, "Well, since I'm sure you don't have cream and sugar in your pockets, I'll wait."

Walt grinned to himself as he gave her a short sidelong glance, "I would think the cream and sugar in there should be enough." He held the look on her just until her eyes snap to his and then he let his smile broaden across his face as he returned his attention to the road.

She wasted no time removing cap and pouring the hot, pale, sweet coffee into the cap cup. Vic blew at the steam before taking a tentative sip. The coffee was hot but not scalding as she took a long swallow of the warming liquid before turning in giving Walt a brilliant smile and a simple, "Thanks."

"Yep."

They reached the scene of the accident at about the same time as two tow trucks arrived. A friend of Walt's, Roger Ryan, was the senior highway patrol officer on scene. He nodded to Vic and as she nodded back she smiled thinking they were no more than 'nodding acquaintances'. They had met a couple of times before, usually in similar situations; calls out for added assistance on the highway for some issue or other. However, in this case, by the time she and Walt had arrived, everything was pretty well under control. Roger and Walt spoke for a few moments, Roger thanked Walt for arriving so quickly to lend assistance but explained that with the first tow truck, its driver, and trainee, the two extra tow trucks and drivers available as well as his other officers they should have everything taken care of in fairly short order. He clasped Walt on the back and shook his hand, thanking him one more time, before looking over Walt's shoulder and giving Vic another nod, she dutifully nodded back before chuckling to herself at their 'nodding acquaintance'.

Walt turned to Vic's unit and saw she was still in the passenger seat so he walked around and climbed in behind the wheel. He looked at her as he fastened the seatbelt and started the truck, "Sorry, kind of a false alarm I guess."

"That's alright."

"Uhm Vic, would you mind if we took a slightly longer route out around Durant on our way back to the cabin?"

"No, I guess not, why?"

"The extremely cold weather in the last few days has me concerned with the 'triple bridges' on the far end of town."

"Triple bridges?"

"Just off the highway at the opposite end of town. I've been meaning to get out there to look at them, but haven't had a chance."

Vic rolled her eyes at him, "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm surprised you haven't checked on them before now." Her tone dripped with sarcasm and she added, "It isn't like you haven't had anything else to do."

Walt gave her a sideways glance and shook his head as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" she asked. "

"Nothing." he replied his smile laced his words.

"Well shit Walt, I mean I know you're the sheriff but now you've gotta check every road too?"

"Come on. Vic, you know that we don't have enough county resources to have all of the roads checked and inspected at regular intervals and part of it falls to me to help augment the checks that need to be done."

"No it doesn't, you just think you have to do it. You think you have to do everything everybody else doesn't do in this county."

He sat in silence, he didn't know if she was mad at him, mad because it was early in the morning, or mad because she was cold. Worse yet she could have been mad at all three.

A 'mad Vic' was at times a 'scary Vic'.

Without answering her, Walt simply reached over and turned the heater up higher. He drove the stretch of highway that skirted Durant and had started to slow, as he came near the turn off for the triple bridges section, he noticed the truck slip a little.

Vic's head snapped in his direction. "What the hell was that?!"

Walt calmly stated, "Black ice."

"Shit! Walt, slow this thing down, I don't want to go all Wyoming countryside tilt-a-whirl in this truck."


	2. NYTM Chapter 2

**NYTM Chapter 2**

Walt slowed down even more and took the turn off. He followed the side road around to the three bridges, even going slower as he approached the first of the triple bridges the truck still separated it's traction from the roadway, spinning slightly in one direction. Walt relaxed, eased his foot off the accelerator a little more, and steered in the opposite direction. When he felt the tires again regain their traction he straightened out the wheels and guided the truck across the dirt stretch to the second bridge.

Vic was nervous but she knew he had slowed way down to begin with and that he was doing everything he could to maintain control of the truck. So she kept her mouth shut but bit on the inside of her lower lip.

The greatest distance lying between the first and second bridges with the second and third being only about 6 feet apart; when the front wheels of a vehicle reached the third bridge the rear wheels were just crossing the edge of the second bridge. When the unit's front wheels crossed the edge of the second bridge without having slipped or tried to hydroplane across the black ice of the second bridge Vic breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived as the front wheels of the truck hit the third bridge with a loud pop and she heard and felt the bridge crumble on Walt's side; angling the truck down into the icy water of the ravine below. Fortunately, the airbags had not deployed. Vic figured it was because they really had not been going all that fast and there had been no real impact.

The front wheel and most of the driver side of the engine compartment sunk down into the cold, soggy, muddy bottom of the dirty water; sending chilly water up in the cab around Walt's feet.  
>He shut the truck off and since his boots and feet were already wet he began empting his pockets and removed his gun, spare clip, and handcuffs and stuffed all the items into his coat.<p>

Vic asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure that pop was the tire blowing. You need to get out of the truck."

She opened the door and started to climb out, being careful of where she put her hands and feet as the truck was tilted awkwardly and at a dangerous angle. Her door kept trying to fall back on her, so she wedged her boot up against the door hinge to hold it open and looked back at Walt, "What about you?"

"I'm coming out too. Watch where you step try not to step anywhere on that bridge."

She looked over her shoulder at the sections of cement crumbling and falling away and then back at him, "Right." Vic eased herself down onto her stomach, holding the door open with one hand and stretching her feet out behind her along the running board. Vic felt the toes of her boots hit the dirt and then she slowly pushed herself back, one hand at a time along the side of the truck, until she could stand on somewhat solid ground. She looked back in at Walt through the back window and when she did she notice the two duffel bags that had flipped against the backs of their seats. She had not moved and was still standing on the dirt with her hand on the back door handle when the truck began to slide further to Walt's side.

She called out to him at the same time that he called out to her.

In the split-second of panic that gripped her Vic had latched her hand tighter in a death grip on the door handle of the truck and stepped back on the running board, sliding with the truck as it nosed further down into the muddy water of the ravine.

The truck had only moved about four inches but it felt to Vic like her heart had fallen 100 feet. Walt had managed to get his seatbelt unfastened and had started to shift towards her door when the truck lurched. He had been afraid she would be pulled with the truck and that's why he had yelled at her. She in turn had been afraid the truck was going to roll over with him in it and for some 'dumbass reason' grabbed a hold of the door handle. Walt twisted and looked up over the seatbacks at her, the water was fully in the area reserved for the driver's feat at that point and the movement had knocked him to his knees under the steering wheel. His coat was bunched up at his back and hung up around the steering.

Vic secured her footing, motioned for him to unlock the back doors, and then opened the rear door as best she could to call to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yup."

"Are you stuck?"

"Nope, but I'm going to move a dam site slower than I just did."

"Right."

Looking over the backs of the seats at her he saw her eyes drop. "What is it?"

"These the bags you said Ferg left in here?"

"Yep, we might need those."

"Okay, do you want me to try to get them out now or do you want to get out first?"

"Better get those out now in case the truck shifts again, I don't want to see those get wet. Maybe all we've got, for a while."

Vic braced herself on the running board and pushed against the door to hold it open while she stretched in with one arm and grabbed a hold of one of the bags, it was slightly awkward as it was decidedly unbalanced, but she tugged it toward her. Leaving the heavy end for last as she got it up close to her she hugged the bag and inched it higher and higher along her chest, then gripped it at the bottom, and flung it up, over, and as far behind the truck as she could. She repeated the action with the second bag which was considerably lighter; it flew just passed the first one, landing at an angle over the top of the other bag.

She looked over the seatbacks at Walt, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He looked from side to side and assessed his situation once more and looked her squarely in the eye, "Dunno."

Walt realized that although he was not stuck he was in a very tight position and he thought maybe taking off his coat might help give him that extra space he needed to move around and get himself out. Vic watched as he slowly eased his way out of his coat moving as little as possible. He passed his hat and then his coat to her over the back of the seat, she took them and tossed the coat back on top of the duffel bags and then gently pitched his hat over on top of coat before turning back into the truck, again moving as slowly as she had seen Walt do; realizing he was afraid that the truck very well could slide further into the ravine.

The water was already up to the bottom edge of the front seat on Walt's side, it suddenly occurred to her that he was in water nearly up to his waist. She saw his jaw tighten and realized it was an attempt to keep his teeth from chattering.

Vic was still tightly bundled in her duty jacket and scarf and there Walt was in icy water almost to his waist and he had just taken off his hat and coat.

She watched as he lowered himself further into the water, "Walt what are you doing?"

"I thought it would be easier to get down below the steering wheel and crawl over the transmission hump to get out your door." He stared up at her, "Vic I want you to get off of the truck and stand away from it at least 20 feet."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Vic you have to. You don't understand. When I get in position, I'm gonna push that door open and jump from the truck. It very well may go sliding further into the ravine for it could flip and take me with it. We don't both need to get crushed by this truck."

She locked her eyes on him and ordered, "Don't you dare get yourself killed! Do you hear me?"**  
><strong>


	3. NYTM Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**My apologies and appreciation to TheGodmother2, I meant to put a HUGE THANK YOU in the first chapter to her. If it wasn't for her assistance in helping me with the early logistics of this fic it would have never been post worthy. That you so much my friend, I appreciate your coming up with more than one good idea to help trigger my problem solving skills. **

**Additionally, to all of you: we are dealing with, what looks to be the imminent, loss of my brother-in-love (the hub's brother). So please accept my apologies for those of you who have or do review for any lack or delay of reply, and also if I miss the 'normal' noon to 1:00PM posting time. I WILL post a chapter a day, I just can't promise to do it when I usually do.**

**NYTM Chapter 3**

He matched her gaze, "I have no intention of that happening to me or to you. Please Vic step away from the truck."

She started to move, "Twenty feet."

"At least!" Walt entreated hoping she would move as far back as possible.

She did as he asked only because she knew it would make things easier for him if she did. Vic raised herself up against the back door holding it firmly out of her way while she stood on the running board. She stepped clear of the back door and eased it closed, so as not to rock the truck any more than necessary, she made her way as far to the end of the running board as possible, so she could step slowly and carefully down to the solid packed dirt between bridge two and the eroding bridge. As she stepped onto the dirt, a huge section tilted down toward the ravine. Vic lunged for the road and scrambled to her feet as she felt and heard the section of road whang its way into the ravine and Walt yell her name.

She stood and brushed herself off, "I'm good. But I just obliterated your exit route."

"Don't worry about it we'll figure something out."

Vic grabbed Walt's jacket and the two duffel bags and quickly moved them back to the to the far side of the second bridge and set everything down Walt had watched her from the side view mirror, as the angle of the truck proved to be just right for him to clearly see what Vic had done and that she was far enough away when she left of the view of the mirror's surface. He pulled himself up out of the water onto his knees and on the seat and then dug his boots in as hard as he could against the center console to keep his numbing legs from slipping out from under him. Walt pulled on the door handle and pushed the door open, the weight of it almost knocking his feet free from where he had anchored them. He dug in again and strained against the door pushing it fully open and willing his legs to straighten out as much as possible. As he slowly inched the toe of one boot up to the outer passenger edge of the seat, which was currently the top, he pushed his body up against the door, over the window, and then brought the other foot behind so he was standing on the edge of the seat and holding the door open with both arms and part of his chest. Taking a breath to steady himself he looked around for the best place to jump, but the dirt between the two bridges was too high and his legs were too cold to try. He looked again left and right and realized that if he jumped down into the ravine he could likely climb up along the dirt siding holding on to the underside of the truck or the running board to get back out of the ravine. Walt glanced back and saw Vic standing on the other side of the second bridge.

She started to move towards him but he stopped her, "Not yet Vic. Wait right there."

She could see him shaking, his muscles straining to hold the door open, his legs working hard to keep him on the edge of the seat.

He looked at her; she could tell he saw the fear in her eyes. "I think the best thing for me to do is ease myself down into the ravine instead of trying to jump. The easier and slower I move the less likely it is that the truck will shift it's positioning again. But that means that I'm going to have to get down into the ravine and I'm not sure how deep it is. Check the bags and see if there's any rope."

She snatched a glove off with her teeth, stuffed it in her jacket pocket and unzipped both duffel bags. One was packed full of blankets and what looked like some towels, pushing heer hand around inside she felt a wad of rope.

"Got it."

"Okay bring it over here, but watch your step."

She came forward gingerly and he could see she had a significant length of rope in her hand, pull out several feet, and toss them to me."

She pulled the requested lengths rope loose and did her best to put enough momentum on it to make it reach Walt but not so much as to jostle him when he tried to grab it. The length of rope she tossed flew up through the air and landed on his head, shoulders, and across his arms.

He looked at her and winked, "Bull's-eye."

"Okay now what?"

"I'm gonna tie this around my waist just in case it's deeper than I think." He looked back behind her, "Wait till I get this tied on and secured then ease the rope out as you walk back to that road marker."

She waited, as soon as he had the knots secured in the rope around his waist, he nodded in the direction of that road marker. Vic eased her way back, stretching out the rope, being careful not to pull it taut; she did not want to dislodge him from where he stood. Walt had resumed bracing the door with his chest and one shoulder, he held firm to the rope with his other hand just in case there was any tug to it, he wanted to be able to counter his balance and not get pulled free of the truck. Vic moved back to the road marker and pushed on it several times, to make sure it was going to be a good anchor, before wrapping the rope around it four or five times.

Walt watched her and when she wrapped it the last time and tied it back onto itself he smiled at her thoroughness, "That'll be good."

There was considerable slack in the rope but not so much that he would drop more than an additional three or maybe four feet from where he stood.

"Okay Vic let go of the rope and step away a few feet."

She did as he said and watched as he eased himself down onto the running board and over towards the rear door of the truck. He pressed his back against the truck willing his boots to stay put underneath him because he could not feel his feet anymore. Walt turned and braced the front passenger's door so it would slowly close, praying that when it did it would not rock him or the truck very much. When the truck door came in full contact with the truck the truck did rock a little bit but it did not slide or shift. Walt took a measure of comfort in that, hoping if he kept his movements equally slow and steady that he too could manage to not rock the truck and cause more problems when he dropped off the truck. He eased one leg down past the running board and dug his fingers into the felt at the base of the window trying to brace himself as best as possible. With his right hand he reached down and held onto the running board, once he got a firm hold there he released his death grip on the felt around the window, and slowly eased his other leg past the running board twisting as he did so; ensuring his arms were holding fast to the running board as his legs dangled under the edge of the truck. Vic held her breath and watched him not daring to say a word. There was nothing for Walt to grab hold of under the truck, hanging on the running board he looked down at his boots in the water and could tell that the water was at least a couple of feet deep, taking a deep breath he let go with both hands at the same time. He dropped the few feet to the ravine, but his legs were so numb they buckled underneath him, he was fortunate that where he landed the water was only about 2 ½ feet deep.

Walt pushed his hands down into the mud to help push himself up onto his feet, at the same time he called out, "Grab ahold of the rope."

He felt the rope move near him so he continued, "Good. Pull all the slack out."

She did as he asked and he felt the rope tighten up just a little bit. "That's good, hold it."

Walt had managed to get onto his feet at about the same time she was pulling the last of the slack out of the rope he leaned forward and put his hands out as he fell against the edge of the ravine. It was mostly cold, but not too damp, he dug his fingers into the dirt as deep as he could and used as much of his upper body as possible to compensate for the fact he could not feel his feet or legs very well.


	4. NYTM Chapter 4

**NYTM Chapter 4**

"Okay Vic I want you to pull on that rope and then count 1, 2, 3 and pull again. Keep doing that 1, 2, 3 and then pull, keep counting the pace and pulling, understand?"

"Yes, I pull then 1, 2, 3 and pull again. I'm setting the pace of our movement?"

"Right."

"You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Pull."

As Vic made the first pull of the rope Walt clawed, with both hands, into the side of the ravine and hoped he was pushing significantly enough with his feet to inch himself up the side. He heard her count 1, 2, 3 and got the other foot up at the same time as she pulled. Hearing the 1, 2, 3 again he quickly repositioned his hands and got ready for the next pull. As she pulled he pushed his way up, little by little, they worked together to get Walt up the steep side of the ravine and onto the dirt beside the rear section of the truck. As soon as he got his body flat on the ground Vic rushed over to him.

She rolled him over and looked down at his face, "Well you may not've got yourself killed but that doesn't mean you still won't die. You're _freezing_!" She yanked her phone from her pocket, but saw there was no signal and cursed silently to herself as she shoved it back in her pocket.

"I know." he said through chattering teeth.

Vic helped him to his feet and untied the rope from around his waist as he shook and trembled.

She tried to help him walk but Walt said, "It would probably be best if you carried the gear Vic." So, she picked up his coat and started to hand it to him but he shook his head, "No, my shirt's too wet and my coat's still dry. I wanna keep it that way."

She didn't think she could manage both duffel bags and keep from dropping his coat so she put it on over hers, shoved the rope back into the bag it had come out of, grabbed the handles of that bag and the other, and looked at Walt, "Where to?"

He jerked his head to one side, "There's a clearing back around this little rise."

She could see what looked like a small worn area, one which wild animals may have used as their own personal hoof highway; a trail that hooked around the base of the truncated rise.

Looking back at him she asked, "Along this path?"

"Yup" Walt was watching his feet as he stepped, to make sure that his legs were staying underneath him and was surprised that for as cold as he was and as numb as his legs were he was still moving at a fairly decent pace.

Vic rounded the rise and saw a clearing straight ahead. She could hear Walt taking rapid breaths behind her and every once in a while his teeth would click together as he tried not to let his jaw chatter. She noticed, off to one side of the clearing, it looked like someone had camped there at some point in the recent past. Several rocks had been put together like a little table and chairs and there was a ring of rocks around what had obviously been used as a fire pit. She headed in that direction automatically, once at her destination, she dropped both duffel bags and slid Walt's coat off, and then turned and reached for him to help him make his way to sit on one of the rocks. Vic went over to the bags and pulled out one of the wool blankets she had seen earlier, taking it out she shook it open and then wrapped it around Walt's shoulders before returning and quickly digging through the previously unopened duffel bag, she prayed there was something in there that would help her start a fire quickly. She lifted a firestarter log out and tossed it over in the ring of rocks. Scrambling to her feet she headed off to the edge of the clearing where she'd seen some small, downed, dried pieces of wood; small dead trees or something like it that she could use. Vic began ripping small parts of the smaller limbs and branches from the downed little trees. She dropped a lot of what she tore, onto the ground, making a fairly significant pile in a very short period of time she frantically scratched and clawed at more of the small limbs and branches, gathering up a full arm load she went back and dropped it on top of the firestarter log she'd left in the ring of rocks. Next she dug into the duffle bag hoping there were matches or a lighter; something, anything to start a fire. Vic knew she was not the outdoor; fend for yourself, survival type, and she desperately needed to get a fire started for Walt soon.

Before long Vic ran across a flint striker, she pulled it out, looked at it, and then looked at Walt, "How in the hell am I supposed to use this thing?"

He reached a shaky hand out to her and she placed the flint striker in his hand, Walt clicked it towards himself several times, the rapid succession of movements caused several sparks to jump off of the flint. His eyes sought hers, "Got it?"

She snatched the flint striker from him and jumped over to the rocks, "Yep."

Pulling at the corner of the firestarter log wrapper she got the paper out to a point and used the flint striker just as Walt had done, sparking against the paper a few times until it caught.

Vic looked at the fire pit and doubted her handiwork, she turned to Walt. "Do you think this thing is really going to catch?"

He looked down at the fire pit with the starter log wrapper fully engulfed, "Yeah just sort of knock those upper limbs down around that log a little more, instead of being piled up so high in the middle."

She did as he instructed and noticed that some of the smaller pieces were already beginning to share and spread the flame from the firelog.

Vic looked at him quizzically, "I thought all the wood was supposed to be stacked up in the middle, something about oxygen getting in and helping the flame."

He nodded, "Ordinarily yes, but in this case you had plenty of flame it just needed to get the fuel down there so it could catch and burn too."

"Ah okay." Vic realized she was going to be on a very tight learning curve for the next little while. At least the sun had begun to rise and currently there were no clouds in the sky.

Walt removed his boots and socks; while Vic made the adjustments to the fire he dried his feet with a small towel she had given him. He was thankful he had only gotten wet from the chest down, his head and shoulders had stayed dry, although his arms had gotten wet as his knees gave way when he dropped into the ravine.

Vic picked up his socks and boots and set them on a rock near the fire, looking over her shoulder she said, "Come on, shirt and pants too. I'm not letting you freeze to death out here."

Walt unsnapped his shirt and tried to pull it loose from the waistband of his damp jeans the denim was too wet and clung to his shirt; holding it tightly in place.

Vic stepped over to him leveled her gaze at him, "You know you're going to have to take your pants off too. May as well undo them and get your shirt loose."

He stood there, shirt open, hands grasping the shirt just above his jeans, staring at her. When he failed to move, she reached out to unfasten his Levi's, he let go of his shirt and stilled her hands, "Vic, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're freezing to death is _not_ a good idea Walt you've gotta get out of those wet clothes.  
>What if it were me? Would you let me stay in my wet clothes?"<p>

"No."

"Well okay then."

"But Vic…"

"What? You go commando?"

"No."

"Then take your damn pants off."

"Hand me one of the blankets."

Vic walked over to the supply bags to get a blanket, "Geez Walt afraid your virtue's at risk with me or something?"

When she brought the blanket back to him he had the top button of his pants unfastened and his shirt off, as he reached for the blanket and handed her his shirt, he looked in her eyes and said softly, "Or something."

For only two words Vic knew it was an incredibly loaded statement, she released the blanket and grasp his shirt never breaking eye contact with him, she rolled her tongue out over her bottom lip and then drug her top teeth back over her bottom lip as she drew her tongue back into her mouth.

"Right." She said as though she had just made the realization of what his issue was and turned to drop his shirt over another rock.


	5. NYTM Chapter 5

**NYTM Chapter 5**

It seemed like a long time since he had fixed coffee for Vic that morning. They had been growing closer over the past several months. That morning he had thought about her while getting ready; surprised to find himself fixing the thermos the way Vic preferred her coffee. It made him smile to do something for her she wouldn't expect. Now they were in a very unexpected situation and a part of his mind refused to let go of the thought that one small unexpected event could take Vic from him forever. Having that realization boldly in his face this morning made it suddenly seem all too real and possible. Life had a way of getting your attention, and it sure had Walt's that morning. Reacting to the fear of possibly losing Vic to such an event was completely internal; he tried keeping it that way but the recent close proximity was making that difficult. His mind wouldn't let the thoughts go, and his heart was backing his mind's play. There were risks in life and dumb moves too; which one this one was he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to say or do something about his growing feelings for Vic, today. When and where he wasn't sure, but it would be today; that much he was sure of.

Walt wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and watched her as she kept her back to him after laying his shirt out to dry; he figured she was trying to give him privacy, "Vic?"

"What?"

"Look at me please." When she turned he continued, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. That's not it." He shuddered with the cold.

"Shit Walt whatever it is, can we talk about it after we get you out of those wet clothes? I'm getting scared here. It's obvious you're freezing!"

He turned his back to her and finished unfastening his jeans and peeled the soggy fabric down his legs.

Vic tried to turn her head away but she really couldn't help notice how his boxer briefs were wet and clung tightly to his thighs. Taking a deep studying breath she snatched his coat up off the rock and came up behind him with it, "Here this is dry and you don't have your wet shirt on anymore."

He looked over his shoulder at her and moved the blanket down to wrap it around his chest holding it with one hand while he slipped in one arm into the coat and then switched hands on the blanket to put his other arm in the other sleeve.

Vic stepped around him and began zipping up his coat and then snapped the flap closed from the top down. She looked up at him as he shuddered again and as she reached the lower most snap he moved his hands into his pockets.

Vic waited until both of his hands were in his pockets, "Still got your blanket?" At his nod she said, "Okay," and knelt to push one pant leg down to his ankle, "Step." He didn't move, "Use my shoulders." Walt braced himself; one hand clutched the blanket, through his coat pocket, where it overlapped at his hip, with the other he leaned on Vic's shoulder as she had suggested. She felt him shutter again and cringed at the thought of how cold he had to be. Vic quickly repeated the actions with his other pant leg, "Next." He lifted his foot and she pulled the jeans free, her hand inadvertently grazing his ankle, and she felt just how cold he really was. That was the last straw Vic left the jeans where they were and nearly bolted to her feet, her eyes locked on his, "You can hold your blanket or I can but your underwear is coming _off_."

"Vic I can't..."

"Shut. Up." Her eyes burned a hole in his as she held the stare on him and added, "Just hold the damn blanket."

She sensed more than saw him clasp the blanket with both hands. Vic knelt down in front of him again, she knew he was watching her and that he was terribly nervous; looking up at him would make the situation nearly impossible for both of them and her looking straight ahead would not be any better. Settling on staring at the ground Vic hoped it would be easier on Walt. She reached up with both hands, doing her best to keep her hands to the sides of his hips, and hooked her fingertips over the top of his waistband; she pulled down firmly on his boxer briefs. The cotton fabric was so saturated it was molded to his skin, carefully inching her hold on the waistband a few inches in one direction and then the other quickly, she tried not to touch his skin any more than she had too to complete the task. It had only been seconds but she was sure to Walt it must have felt like several minutes, she pulled again and the boxers began to roll down his legs; pulling and rolling steadily she managed to get them down just above his knees. There she adjusted her grip and slid them the rest of the way to the ground.

Tapping one foot she said, "Okay." Walt placed a hand on her shoulder again, lifting the foot she tapped, and then the other.

Vic snatched his jeans off the ground and rose to her feet quickly; she stepped past Walt and straightened out the two garments, laying them with the rest on the rocks near the fire. Walt turned to face the fire, he watched Vic as she picked up each item of clothing in turn, one after the other, rolling tightly and then twisting to ring out as much water as possible before lying it flat again on the rock. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her, the frigid water was more than enough to physically inhibit a reaction from any man, but it didn't prevent his emotional reaction to the situation or her touch and her obvious concern for his safety.

The intense feeling that stirred within him at the intimate contact required in the past few minutes made him ache worse than the cold, in the same situation, without the element of the extreme cold and Walt was not sure he would have been able to restrain himself from showing Vic the depths of his feelings for her. He was pretty sure she thought his hesitant behavior was because he was nervous or embarrassed and he was more than willing to allow her to continue in that belief, rather than confess the truth to her at this moment. Walt moved over near his clothes and sat on an unoccupied rock. Vic worked through his clothes quickly and then pulled another blanket from the supply bag and laid it out as close to the fire as she could do safely, she then returned to the bag and pulled out the two remaining blankets and the last small hand towel.  
>She rolled the hand towel into a makeshift pillow and laid it on the blanket, dropping the other folded blankets at the other end. When she stepped over to Walt he looked at the ground, she stepped in front of him blocking his view of the fire, "Walt, I can only guess at where your mind is and why you are so nervous right now, but you need to know, the only thing on my mind right now is getting you warmed up." She reached down and took his hand and he allowed her to help him up and move over to sit on the blanket. With his legs out straight in front of him, she wrapped one of the folded blankets over his shoulders and laid the last one over his legs and feet.<p>

After tucking the top blanket around his feet she pressed both hands on his thigh nearest her and began to vigorously massage the large muscle of his leg.

He looked at her and confusion, "What are you doing?"

Vic made no change in her speed or pressure, "I saw this in a movie once." She was so serious and businesslike, but the incongruity of her swift avoidance of his question and justification of her actions as coming from a movie struck Walt funny, and he couldn't help but smile as he asked, "You usually take your first aide lessons from movies?"

"Shut up." Her retort was automatic to his teasing and then she realized his mood had lightened. Vic raised her face to look at him as she moved over him to kneel on his other side. She began to massage the other thigh, "This made sense to help the circulation in the chill shocked muscles."

"Well I think you may be right because my legs are starting to ache."

Vic jumped back from him like she'd received an electrical shock and sat on her heels, "I'm sorry I didn't..."

Realizing she misunderstood his statement Walt reached out and grasped her hand, "Vic, I didn't…"

Vic immediately started rubbing her freehand very fast up-and-down her own thigh, "Shit. You. Are. _Freezing_." She clamped the hand she had just warmed over his, the extra heat quickly dissipating into his cold skin.

"Vic." His tone was slightly stern, serving its purpose when she snapped her head up, meeting his eyes. "I was trying to tell you I'm starting to warm up because my hands and legs are starting to tingle. The numbness is going away," She stared at him as though she didn't quite understand, so he tried again, "You know when your foot goes to sleep and the stinging feeling when that starts to go away?"

She nodded.

"It's like that, but _much_ stronger."


	6. NYTM Chapter 6

**NYTM Chapter 6**

Vic had been absently massaging his hand while he talked, as soon as she understood what he was saying she let his hand go, "Then lie down and turn over," she directed.

She held the edge of the blanket up so it wouldn't get tucked under him, he did as she instructed and Vic covered his legs up again. She tucked the blanket around his feet once more and then straddled his butt, facing his feet; she alternated massaging one thigh and then the other several times before she moved lower and kneeled over his upper legs, making sure not to put too much weight on him, out of concern that she might stress his knees.

She put one hand on each calf and massaged them deeply, when she finished she knelt to one side and held the blanket again, "Roll."

Once he was facing the fire she laid down so she could spoon herself behind him, starting at his feet she did her best to tuck the top blanket around him as she worked her way up being mindful to stop tucking at his mid-thigh.

He waited until she was all settled behind him and when she wrapped one arm around his chest he asked, "What is this, more movie first aide?"

She pulled her arm back and rocked his shoulder with her hand, "It's called sharing body heat smart ass," and then she returned her arm to his chest.

Walt bent his elbow and wrapped his fingers over the top of Vic's forearm and squeeze gently, "I think you have too many clothes on," he chuckled.

She gave him a serious reply, "I didn't think you could handle that right now."

His fingers found her hand and he laced them over the top of hers, she noticed his hand was warmer than it had been before and she felt some of her worried tension ease. It was replaced by a different type of tension when he earnestly confessed, "My problem is I would probably handle too much of it."

Vic was surprised to realize that was the cause of his earlier nervousness. Not wanting him to know he caught her off guard she hugged him tighter and whispered earnestly in his ear "Later Romeo."

Her lips inadvertently brushed against his earlobe and she heard him swallow hard before his huskier voice rumbled softly, "Not helping Vic."

She moved her head back to avoid the same mistake, "Sorry that was an accident. I swear."

"Okay but one question," he said cautiously.

"What?" Her one-word response was just as cautious as she matched his tone.

"Was the offer for later an accident too?"

"Not unless you want it to be."

He was silent a moment she felt his head shake slightly as his answered, "Nope."

They had laid still and quiet together for a long time, Walt had not shuttered once. Vic had not intended to fall asleep; she knew she needed help Walt stay awake to keep his body temperature from dropping further. Slowly she became aware of Walt gently stroking the back of her hand. Her body flinched against him and she startled into full alert. Walt grasped her hand in a reflex of reassurance.

"Shit Walt, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you stayed awake."

"It's alright. I didn't sleep."

She tried to sit up but Walt held her arm to his chest, so she opted for propping herself up on her other elbow and resting her chin on his shoulder, "You sure you didn't sleep?"

"Yep."

"You warmer?"

"Yeah." He quickly changed the subject, "Did you know you have a sexy snore?"

"Oh shit! You're delirious!"

He laughed, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are! How the hell can snoring be sexy?!

"With your chest moving against my back, followed by one of those soft little breaths you blew on the back and side of my neck…"

"You're crazy."

"I just told you I'm not."

"No you said you weren't delirious that's not the same thing."

Walt chuckled at her, "Close enough."

She snickered back, "Shut up." Her smile softened her words, "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe a half an hour."

"I need to check on your clothes."

"In a second."

She tugged her arm but Walt held fast. "I really need to check your clothes and stoke the fire."

He said, "Okay," but didn't release her arm, "but you'll come back here?"

"Only if you if you want me too."

He nodded, "You'll come back here." It was a statement but he made it sound like a question.

She smiled, "Okay."

He let her arm go and she sprang to her feet, tucked the blankets in behind him and went about her tasks. First she stoked the fire, added more wood, and then she checked and flipped all his clothes.

When she got back to Walt, he had turned his back to the fire and had his eyes closed. She started to step away so he could sleep. She was sure he would be warm enough at that point and she wouldn't let him sleep too long anyway.

Walt kept his eyes closed and simply whispered, "Vic."

Her name had never held some much meaning as it did in that moment. She looked down at him but couldn't move for just an instant. Walt lifted the top blanket for her to lie in front of him. Vic unzipped her duty jacket, slipped it off and then laid down facing him with a slight distance between them. She unsnapped and then unzipped Walt's coat, he still did not open his eyes. Vic flipped over to her other side quickly so as not to leave Walt's chest uncovered for too long. He reached under the blanket and held his coat open until she was settled against his chest then he closed the coat and top blanket around them both. Vic swung her duty jacket over the top of them and then drew her arm back under the blanket. Walt draped his arm over her as she had done, only a little lower, and rested his hand along her stomach. Vic could not comfortably hold his arm with hers pinned under his so she slipped her arm up and laid it over Walt's; her hand holding his. His breath was warm against the side of her neck and the back of her ear lobe. It occurred to her that she had started out taking care of him but he was now holding her. She suspected it was a touch of male ego that made him turn so he was holding her instead of being held by her, but she found she didn't mind his need to be in control; not at all.

Walt moved his head just enough to place his face against the back of her hair, she felt the air glide past her skin when he inhaled slowly and the warner push of air when he breathed, "You smell like ..." He paused.

"Smoke?"

"Nuh uh. Toasted coconut.

"It's my shampoo."

"I like it. Always have."

"It's new."

"I know. The one before smelled like lavender and roses before that it was strawberries and the one you were using when you first started working for me smelled like peaches and vanilla

"You memorized my shampoos?"

"Uh huh. Is that creepy?"

She smiled, "For you, no. It's ..." Her turn to stall out.

"What?" A touch of nervousness tinting the one word question.

"Kinda sweet."

He smiled back against her hair, "Sweet?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't tell Henry."

She giggled at him, "Oh? I think I just might reserve that for future blackmail."

He reached out with his bottom lip and pulled Vic's earlobe back slightly so he could gently pinch it between his lips and then slowly let it slide free, before kissing the back of the lobe. She was amazed by the extreme reaction her body had to that simple act. She sighed and drew her arm tighter against Walt's. He in turn snuggled her closer to his chest and tried to bring his leg over hers but was impeded by the blanket that was wrapped around his lower torso and legs. He let out a short huff of a sigh and opted to nuzzle the back of her ear and neck instead.

"Mmm, that's nice." She brought her hand up and back to stoke his cheek, "Walt would you do something for me?"

He tilted his face into her hand "Hmm?"

Her fingers tenderly stroked against the beard roughened skin, "Would you ditch the stubble?"

She felt the side of his smile, "Yep," he turned his face and smiled into her hand, "it's overdue," he pressed a kiss to her palm before turning his head once more so her hand rested against his cheek again.

Vic slid her hand back down to lay her arm across his.

She felt his nose brush the back of her head as he inhaled slowly and deeply before he exhaled her named very softly, "Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"How were my clothes?"

She snorted in a failed attempt to resist a laugh, "You're just _now _thinking about your clothes?"

"No. I'm thinking about something else, but I figured I should wait until I have my clothes back before ..." He faltered.

"Before what?" She asked gently

He nuzzled the side of her neck and breathed behind her ear, "Before I kiss you."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. I don't wanna rush things with you Vic. And I sure as hell don't wanna lose control..." He paused, but this time she waited to give him time to say what was on his mind, "not before we're both ready."

Much more talk like that and that breathy nuzzling thing he kept doing to her hair and neck and she would forget about his shaving; at least for the time being. She took a deep breath of her own, "I'd like to see you lose control that way. But, I understand and we can wait for that. At least for a while."

Walt held her close and rested his cheek against her hair.


	7. NYTM Final Chapter

**NYTM Chapter 7 **

Vic tried her cell phone again and was not surprised that she still had no signal. The truck radio was not an option. Walt suggested an area about 2 miles over a rise, just passed where they had stopped, where Vic could make a call. In optimal conditions a 2 mile hiking distance would take Vic about half an hour. She didn't think, walking the steep incline of the rise and going 2 miles, especially with Walt still cold with wet soggy boots, and all the gear was a good idea. She asked why he was so sure she could get a signal over the rise or how she would know the right spot.

Walt gave her an impish grin, "I don't know if you can get a signal there, but I know you can make a call. My cabin is just less than 2 miles the other side of that rise."

Vic still refused to let him go claiming the gear was too much to add to the trek.

He countered by suggesting they leave it and come back for it with the bronco.

"No, I can make better time alone and be back with the bronco faster than if you and your soggy boots try to make the hike with me." When he started to pull 'big Sheriff boss' tone and posture. Vic stepped into him and placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him soundly. She broke the kiss, sighed, and then whispered a plaintive, "Please Walt?"

He simply nodded, and handed her his keys.

Vic made the distance in about 45 min. When she reached the cabin the first thing she did was open the bronco and radio Ruby, after updating her about the situation, Vic asked her to send a tow truck and explained she was going to take Walt to the hospital just as a precaution against hypothermia. Next she used his house key and went in to get him dry socks and boots. She decided that even though his clothes were drying she should just take him a full change of completely dry clothes. Locking the cabin, Vic quickly worked on returning to where she left Walt, by way of the shortest route possible. She threw the bronco four-wheel-drive into service and speed back over the rise. Walt had dressed and managed to pack up all the items except for one of the blankets. He had wrapped the blanket around himself again, from mid chest to his ankles, after he had dressed. Walt sat with his coat on over his shirt and top of the blanket. He was seated near the fire with his bare feet propped up closest to the heat as Vic eased the bronco to a stop at the base of the rise. She got out, opened the back, and went over and grabbed the duffel bags. After throwing the bags in the back, Vic pulled the dry socks and boots from the bronco and took them over to Walt. While he pulled the dry footwear on she related her conversation with Ruby and how she _was_ taking him to the hospital.

When he started to protest Vic stopped him with, "Look at it this way, Doc's probably gonna send you home to a nice warm bed to rest. And I'll have the perfect excuse to stay and make sure you suffer no ill effects from your ordeal."

Walt stood and began folding the blanket. She raised her eyebrows in a challenge and Walt stared at her for a moment, "Two questions."

Vic tilted her head in a go-ahead move.

"Will I be alone in my 'nice warm bed'?"

"Not unless you wanna be"

"Nope."

"Okay. Next question?"

"Do we have to sleep?"

"Walt?"

"Hmm."

"Get in the truck."

"In a minute."

Vic avoided a sigh she asked, "What?" she was trying to be especially patient with him, she could tell he was feeling better, but she still wanted to get him to the hospital. Fearing he was going to continue stalling, she opted for increasing her patience in hopes of persuading him to comply with her wishes. If not she knew it would not be beyond her to demand, beg, or seduce him into capitulation if patience didn't work.

Walt dropped the blanket on the rock he had been sitting on and turned back to her. He reached out and wrapped his fingers over the top of Vic's belt buckle and tugged her to him. Her hands landed on his chest and she smiled at him wryly, "What are you doing?"

Holding her gaze he simply said, "I have my clothes on now."

Vic stared back a moment and blinked at him just before his meaning clicked in her mind. She pushed her hands gently up to his shoulders and smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah you do, huh?"

Walt slowly enveloped her in his embrace and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and tentatively kissed the corner of her mouth before he breathed, "Yeah, I do."

His lips caressed hers as he moved his head the tiny distance necessary to claim her mouth. As their mouths melded together Vic slid her fingers into his hair and curled them to hold his head to her. Walt braced an arm up across her shoulders and nearly mirrored her grasp on his hair; after working her ponytail lose enough to accommodate his fingers. He deepened the kiss and Vic was in step with each of his movements. She moaned faintly and he instinctively pulled her closer; his hand slipping below her waist to cup her gently and lift her slightly. Walt allowed himself the pleasure of concentrating his focus completely on Vic. The soft sweetest of her mouth against his and challenge in the tangling dance of her tongue. The strength of the hold her small hands had on his hair as she took what he offered and gradually demanded more. The firmness of her body pressed against the length of his. His senses were reeling and he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, anyone he'd rather be with, or anything he'd rather be doing. When Vic moaned again he was tempted to take her straight to the cabin. Walt knew that would not be happening without the detour by the hospital first. He knew Vic well enough to know when she was utterly determined to see something through and today that something was a visit to Doc. They broke briefly for air, and he scanned her eyes quickly, seeing her desire for him reflected back. Walt knew then her pleasure was matched to his and delaying said medical detour was something neither of them would mind for the next little while.

He leaned over and scooped up the blanket, holding one edge in one hand he shook the blanket open, "You said you had Ruby call a wrecker?"

Vic watched him in curiosity, "Mmm hmm."

Walt draped the blanket out on the ground, near the fire, "So how about we wait her for the tow truck and when they get here, we can head over to the hospital?"

She gapped at him, "You're not gonna fight me on that?"

"Nope." He sat on the blanket.

"No argument?"

He mimicked her gapping, "Do you want me to?"

"No! I just can't believe it."

Walt reached up and grasped her hand, "Come here."

Vic dropped to the blanket and kneeled next to him.

He pulled her to him and lay back with her across his chest, "Not a single protest. I promise."

Walt started to kiss her again but Vic lifted her head back and looked at him suspiciously, "You're up to something." She accused lightly.

"Nope, just figured with all I've gone through today, I should be judicious with where I expend my energies." He tightened his hold on her, his arms up her back with his palms pressed to her shoulders Walt drew her down to him. When her lips were just inches from his, he breathed in the space between them, "Kiss me, Vic?"

She was suddenly very clear on his meaning and wanted nothing more than to accommodate his request. Vic smoothed his hair on either side of his head with both of her hands and closed the short distance between their lips. She pressed a series of soft kisses to his lips before claiming his mouth. An action that elicited the most delicious sensual moan from deep within him; she felt the tremor move through his body, as he lay underneath her, as the moan journeyed up through him. The subsequent vibration against her mouth spurred her into a more intense exploration of his mouth. His tongue sparred and dueled with hers; the tenderness that enveloped and modulated his passion seemed to fuel hers. She had never known a man to be so reserved, yet willing to please; the incongruity of the sensations rolling off of Walt was almost mesmerizing. Vic was torn between slowing her pace, trying to watch him, and diving headlong into a frenzied make out session with him. She fought the urge to follow the make out idea, they had a wrecker coming for the truck and she really did want to get Walt checked out; although he did not seem to be dealing with any after effects of his dip in the freezing ravine. Vic settled into Walt's embrace and decided the slow, gentle, distinctly intimate kissing they were sharing was just the right exchange of affection and exploration; for the time being.


End file.
